plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hoanganhminh/Archive 2
Hey! Which notebook do I write down the preparation for "Mẹ tôi"? The 100-page or the 200-page? Feliciano Vargas 13:29, August 22, 2012 (UTC) I added that Censor for purposes of good to the Wiki. Jack and I were refining it and making it better all today, Please do not remove it. I'd prefer that it stays. Besides, I let CC Know about the idea (should they want it too). KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! 04:15, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Censor I am asking again, STOP REMOVING THE CENSOR! If you ignore it, then it'll never be used. I only have it should there be a cussing problem with users. Any cuss-words are automatically bleeped out, thus allowing the Wiki Chat to not be affected as badly by cussers. Not to annoy you, as I am seeing might be the case from what you believe. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! 04:59, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Nomination I would nominate User:Someone456 to be a rollback due to his good edits! MAJORITY Rules, Minh. 5 majir contributors are behind it, and also a large amount if other users are too. Only 2 oppose it: You and MVZMW. I think I've said enough. P.S. My new sig is broken for some reason. WE. ARE. BUTTEROFFDEAD. 02:29, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Homework? Do we have any homework for tomorrow? Feliciano Vargas 05:36, August 26, 2012 (UTC) But we don't have History tomorrow! Feliciano Vargas 05:56, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Homework Go on chat immediately. I don't know what I must do for homework. Feliciano Vargas 12:11, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Is there Updater ? Is there Updater on Plants vs. Zombies ? In my old PC version, there is no update to Goty edition. So I install Goty version in manually. Willy030125 (talk) 08:18, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Deal I'll remove my B'crat for admin.Click for instant Awesomeness (talk) 19:04, September 1, 2012 (UTC) How many days have you been editing in a row for? To let you know, my record is 45 days! Last Stand Variants Something like this? Calm1234 (talk) 06:14, September 7, 2012 (UTC) (and there's more) It's this update Come on! I thought they made the Wiki look really good! The Enderman Travel Company. One Way! 05:20, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi hoanganminh! Hey hoanganminh! I like to ask if you maybe can add me to your friends list in your infobox? I will do it too! Theqmayn, AKA Marine The Raccoon Sorry Minh! Sure :P Before I demoted myself I forgot to unprotect my user page! So will you unprotect it for me? New Talk Page Archive Want me to archive your talk page? There is a hell lot of messages on here! :P :OK? Demotion. How do you make your Wordbubble work? Hi, I saw you undid my change to the hacking page - I found the address was incorrect for my copy of the game - basically the change for "Chocolate" didn't' work and I found that the amended address - 005295C7 was the corect one for my copy. I noticed it should have been a "dec" instruction (makes sense), but it wasn't. If you can make it a proper mod to the page thats fine, otherwise I'll just keep it to myself Category Exhibition Just wondering. Not begging or anything. But am I able to get Rollback Rights? :/ DarkPwnage (talk) 00:22, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hoag, Its Shelbypinky1 from Moshi Monsters wiki. I was wondering what is plants vs zombies? Is is a Iphone app, a computer game, or what??? I really don't know. reply as soon as possible Shelbypinky1 Talk Page 12:19, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Biology!!! Archive : Returning to the Wiki Hello, this is Swampert rox. Although I'll still be inactive, I've returned from hiatus and will be editing occasionally. So far, everything I've looked at looks great; keep up the good work! --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 13:47, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey if your still on the wiki go to chat. SO469 It's just a question I'm not harassing you... But why do you hate him? Did he do something against you??? It was just a question... And I'll hope I'll get an serious answer back. Becuase I was wondering why... I just want to know. Theqmayn (talk) 13:51, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Just wandering around the page and say HI!Jerryhhlong (talk) 03:12, December 10, 2012 (UTC)